Smoking Hazard
by Candy3314
Summary: Roxas and Axel, while on a road trip, get into an argument over Axel's bad smoking habits. They do this often, but what will happen when Axel just takes it too far? Will he be able to fix it?


**I hope you enjoy this! And btw, it's rated T for cursing and just a few mentions of sex (I didn't think it was enough to be rated M). **

For the two young adults sitting comfortably in the front of a red busted truck, it was what they called one of the best days ever. With the sun up high and radiating out into the long blue skies that held only a miniature portion of fluffy white clouds, and the harsh bumpy gravel road, scattered monster cans all over the car's floor, and wind blowing harshly whipping their hair back, it was the perfect time for a typical car ride in the middle of no where on a summer's day.

In the passenger's seat was Roxas, a young 19 year old, that didn't quite look legal (If ya know what I mean). With sunshine spiky blonde hair, short height, light weight, and wide, innocent, but lively ocean dark blue eyes, he looked to be in his young teens. But alas he was not, and he'd surely tell you off if you thought so. The boy had a rather snarky, stubborn attitude that made him oh so more delectable and fun. Though easily pissed off, he could be kind... sometimes. Roxas could be one little bitch, but in a good way. He usually just acted like a dick to express his emotions, and people liked it that way, and so did he.

In the driver's was a tall red head with sparkling emerald eyes that just screamed mischief. As a 21 year old, the man had already gotten through college (after 2 years he gave up) and settled for a not so large paying job-Well, two jobs. He didn't mind, though. He knew that was where he was bound to end up. But besides his dwindling amount of income, he was a very happy person. With his cocky, laid-back, and confident stance, he was very competitive in many activities and very out going. But his favorite activity was spending time, and teasing, his boyfriend Roxas. The man loved his little blonde with a passion, and Roxas, though he doesn't show it, loved him too.

It was a sort of a love-hate relationship... One minute they'd be at each other's throats (more likely Roxas would be at Axel's) and then the next second you'd come back to see Axel plowing into Roxas like a in-heat dog.

Anyways, the two had decided to take a long road trip for the summer with the money they had come up with from their two part time jobs. Yes, they were both very hard working. So this was the perfect time to relax.

So with the engine running and speakers blaring, Axel held the stirring wheel with one hand, the other on Roxas' thigh, massaging it slightly as he whaled out the lyrics to songs with his blonde. "You! Make. Me. Feel like I'm livin' a teen-age dream! The way you turn me on~" Axel screamed with a broad smirk covering his face.

"I. Can't. Sleep!" Roxas followed after, laughing.

"LETS RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK! DON'T EVER LOOK BACK- NOOOO!" they sang in harmony, laughing their asses off when they- Mostly Axel- hit a high note and cracked their voice.

With that stupid smirk still plastered on Axel's face, he leaned in to give Roxas a smooch on the cheek, making Roxas recoil and shub him away. "Keep your eyes on the road, pervert!" Roxas gasped, rubbing his cheek where a dark blush was present.

Axel chuckled. One of the things he loved about Roxas was his blushes-They were adorable! And he was damn good at getting them to that boy's little face with his devilish flirts and bribes.

"No one's on the road in the middle of no where with the gravel road and shit, Roxy," Axel said slyly, reaching over to rap an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Roxas sent him a annoyed look, but leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes as he spoke silently, "Yea. I guess you're right."

Axel took much pride into whenever Roxas would give in or tell him he's right, because that was a very hard task. That's why Axel enjoyed... Erm... love making. Roxas may be stubborn, but when it came to sex he was helpless. Axel took much advantage in that.

It went into a comforting silence for a moment with Roxas' head leaning on Axel's strong arm. The only noise was the music from the speakers, and the only smell in the air was the salty sweet aroma from the wind and scenery. It seemed so peaceful just sitting here in the car with his lover, Axel. And with a satisfied draw in of breath, Roxas almost fell asleep... but then his nose was insulted by a revolting stench... smoke.

In a split second, Roxas was up straight out of Axel's arm and sending the red head a death glare. Axel looked a bit shocked for a second, then confused, then understanding. But that's not what Roxas was eyeing, it was the stick in Axel's mouth.

"Look Roxy, I-"

"Don't you 'Look Roxy' me!" Roxas snapped. "You know how I feel about that-that infernal smoking!" he hissed, plugging his nose and slumping back into his leather seat. "Why do you do it if it's fucking killing you? What's the point?"

Axel sighed, running a lanky hand through his tuffs of spikes. "It calms me."

"Inhaling acid into your lungs is calming?" the blonde retorted back incredulously.

"Well when you say it like that you make it seem a hell lot worse," Axel grumbled under his breath as he turned the wheel in his hands, sending them off to the right. "I think you're overestimating, Rox."

"I may be, but it doesn't matter much when it comes even _close_ to taking away a life, or handicapping it!" Roxas exclaimed.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Oh please, Roxas, you are so overreacting. It's not gonna kill me, ok?" he spoke as though he were explaining this to a 5 year old, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"But there _is_ a chance! And anyways, it isn't healthy. After awhile your teeth'll rot, and your lungs will shrivel up and you will have breathing problems."

"That's all a load of bull-"

"No! It's true! You're just being stubborn!"

The car hitched to a immediate halt. "_stubborn_! You think _I'm_ stubborn? Take a good look in the mirror, Rox. You're the one flipping out about one measly cigarette," he yelled, whipping his head to Roxas with fire glowing in his green eyes.

"No, what I'm freaking out about is the cigarettes that are bound to come after this one 'measly' cancer stick!" Roxas yelled back, face going a bit pink.

"For god sakes, Roxas! It's a smoke! Why the hell are you acting like the world is on fire?"

"All I want to do is help you!"

"By screaming in my face? Good job with that. And you know what? You're not helping! AT ALL! If you really want to help me, why don't you just leave me alone. I started this whole smoking thing because I rather stick a fucking burning piece of ash and acid in my mouth that'll kill me then spend a _second_ listening to your whinnying and bitching. You're so god damn annoying, and all you do is complain over things." Axel chuckled loudly. "I'd pick this cancer stick over your ass any day, Rox, so don't get your hopes up that you actually _matter _to me..."

It was silent then. Dead silent. No further words reached Roxas' lips- Not a sound. Axel was meanwhile cooling from his rant, and slowly realizing what he had just said- No, _screamed_ at Roxas. His emerald eyes grew to a wide, panicked state as he quickly whipped his head to face Roxas.

Roxas had probably looked the worst Axel had ever seen him looking. His soft blue eyes were as wide as saucers, and they were filled with so much pain and devastation at Axel's words. His skin was deathly pale, and his body was trembling with what seemed like fear.

Axel froze. _Fear? _Roxas had never looked at Axel in _fear_ before. Never.

"Roxas, I-"

But before he could finish, the passengers door was slammed, and Roxas was walking down the dirt road away from the car.

Axel jumped outside of the car, chasing after the blonde frantically. "Roxas, I-I didn't mean it... Please, Roxas," Axel called after the boy, reaching out to grab his arm, but once he got close, Roxas whipped around showing his contorted, pained face that had streams of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" Roxas screamed, making another go at running before Axel reached out again, pulling Roxas closer. "I said don't touch me! Let go!"

"No! I'll never let you go... Just, please, listen to me..." Axel spoke as Roxas' arm went limp in his hand, allowing the red head to pull him close. Axel took in a shaky breath, pulling him to his chest and quickly inhaling the vanilla scent of his blonde.

"Roxas, if anything, I smoked even _more_ before I met you. I'd smoke because... because I had nothing to live for, nothing to loose or gain. I just wanted to give up on life. But then you came, and I had that reason. I knew that if anything was to happen to me, you'd be left alone, and I couldn't rest in that guilt. I couldn't die because then some other man would come and steal you away from me, and make you forget about me, and take care of you... Make you _his. _But I don't want that! I want you to be mine, and for me to be your's only." Axel gripped Roxas tightly. "I didn't mean it, Rox. I was just angry. Please forgive me," Axel whispered as he opened his eyes to face that dazzling blue.

Roxas sniffled. "But-but I'm annoying, and I do complain al-"

Axel released a chuckle. "And that's why I love you. It's so freaking cute when you're get upset." Axel sent the blonde a big grin, making the smaller of the two blush. "So... Forgive me?"

Roxas looked up, thinking. "No more smoking?"

The red head's grin widened. "No more smoking."

Roxas tipped his head to the side, placing a dainty finger to his chin in thought. "Hmmm. Ok. But I swear to god, one more smoke-"

"You'll have my head, I know, I know," Axel laughed, slipping a arm over his lover's shoulder as they strolled back to the car.

**I wanted to put more, but it just never really came to me, y'know? :/But I still hope you enjoyed :D Reviews would be nice... VERY nice XD **


End file.
